


Brief Encounters

by SubwayWolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bi Seven, Camboy MC, Dirty Talk, M/M, Male!Main Character - Freeform, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Strip Tease, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Seven recognizes MC as one of his favorite camstars, so he jokes privately about getting a free show — and MC says yes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woo!!!! boy do i love getting requests like this. you guys keep me going. so [yellow-lions-paladin](http://yellow-lions-paladin.tumblr.com/) sent this one over and i was so in love with it as soon as i read the idea. i wish i had time to work on it sooner but now that i finally have free time i cranked this out in like an hour lol... its just so good. thank you for the awesome request.
> 
> i hope its not too much like my other m!mc/seven fic but like... at the same time, you guys seemed to like it, so i'm sure you're not upset, haha!!!! <3 you all!!!! SO MUCH!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first chapter is short af because it's just a teaser of what's to come... dirty stuff comes later. just wanna keep you on the edge of your seats i guess?? 
> 
> i have some good ideas of what i want MC to do so far but.. if you wanna see him doing something particularly nasty for seven in his performance, let me know!! :o

Seven recognized him. 

Ever since the first day, he knew he had seen MC somewhere before. And this wasn’t some portal-to-an-alternate-reality “déjà vu”-type thing. No, this was real. Seven had seen this guy’s face before, somewhere online. Somewhere _naughty_.

A quick visit to one of his bookmarked not-for-kids sites, and his hunch was confirmed. 

There was a lot of kinky shit that Seven was into, but the most vanilla of it all were camstars. It seemed rather plain to Seven’s standards, but there were many aspects of it he enjoyed. He loved how personal it was; watching porn with some guy or girl getting fucked by another guy or girl honestly made Seven more jealous than turned on. To him there was really nothing sexy about watching someone else get laid while he was alone at his computer jerking it.

He loved solo porn. Just someone in front of a camera, touching themselves, maybe with a toy and some lube or just their fingers, talking dirty to the screen, directly to the audience, sometimes _commanding_ their viewers what to do… It was intimate. Each actor had their own personality and style, and Seven easily found his favorites. 

MC happened to be one of them. He was on the younger side, but he was very cute and ridiculously sexy, especially his body and his voice. Seven had only started watching his videos and live sessions recently, but, no doubt about it, the guy who had shown up in the RFA chatroom not long ago was _definitely_ that guy. Seven had spent enough time salivating over his face and body on a computer screen to know.

Seven considered keeping it to himself… but it was just too good. He wondered how embarrassed MC would be if Seven told him that he knew. It would give them a lot of laughs, hopefully. It would also give Seven huge leverage over the guy, to tease him with or hang over his head if things got bad. 

So he took a break from work and dialed MC’s number. He kicked his feet up onto his desk, leaned back in his chair, and prepared give MC the shock of a lifetime.

MC answered almost immediately. “Hey, Seven. What’s up?”

“I knew I recognized you.”

MC paused, trying to think of the context, but couldn’t. “I’m sorry?”

Seven had a huge smile on his face, he couldn’t help it. He was too excited to hold back the information any longer, so he decided to drop the bomb right away. “I did some research on you, when you first joined. I had this feeling that I’d seen you before, and… the video evidence I found confirms it. If you know what I mean.”

MC didn’t answer. The other line practically went dead. After a few moment, Seven looked at his phone to see if MC had hung up, but the line was still live. He put his phone back to his ear.

The silence was starting to make him feel guilty. Maybe this wouldn’t work out as a joke. Maybe MC was _ashamed_.

Finally, he answered. “Oh.” His voice was quiet, but he didn’t seem upset. “I think I know what you’re saying.” He wasn’t laughing, and he wasn’t mad. He was just… neutral.

That definitely wasn’t the reaction Seven was looking for. Did he have to milk it out of him? “This is hilarious, isn’t it? I can totally blackmail you with this.”

“You could. But you’d be digging yourself into a hole.”

Seven’s smile dropped. “How’s that?”

“It would backfire on you.” Now, it was clear that MC was smirking; Seven could hear it in his voice. “If you tell the other members that you’ve seen me on porn websites, they’re gonna know what kind of kinky stuff you’re into. Zero-sum game.”

Seven found himself smiling too. “I’m pretty sure they can assume on their own that I’m into weird shit. Besides, your videos aren’t that weird, compared to some other stuff I watch, like-”

“Whoa,” MC cut him off. “Don’t dig your own grave. I won’t let you do that to yourself.”

How kind of him. Seven flushed a little. “You’re a sweetheart. And I’m… a little disappointed. I thought you’d be more shocked that I knew.”

“Shocked? That you watch men jerk off on webcams?” MC was so direct with it that it made Seven blush. “That doesn’t shock me. I picked up that you had the hots for me day one.”

Seven felt his stomach twist inside of him in shock. No way, was he _really_ that obvious!? He shook his head. “Man, you can’t just… _say_ things like that without warning me first! You have to give me time to come up with a witty rejoinder.”

“You’re usually quicker than this.”

Seven sighed. This guy was too good; he was being outpaced. “You didn’t let me finish. I have a proposition for you.”

“Can’t wait to hear this.”

Seven forced himself to relax, but he was nervous for some reason. He took his feet off the desk and put them on the floor, then leaned forward in his seat. He looked up on the computer screens in front of him. Two were covered in red text 4GL syntax, and the one to his right was the host website for most of Seven’s favorite camboys. He had MC’s profile open, which listed his fake name, most popular videos, and some information on his age, star sign, weight, height, dick size – all fake. Well… most of it was, at least.

Just glancing at the screen while he was talking to MC… it quickened his heart rate. He licked his lips. “I called you because I was wondering… Now that we’re friends, and that I’ve been working so hard for the party-”

“ _You_?” MC interjected, incredulous. “You’ve been working hard?”

“Yeah, me! What, am I not working hard?”

“No comment.”

Seven pretended like that didn’t hurt his feelings. “What I’m trying to say is that… maybe you give free shows to friends?”

Oh, that was a gamble. This was one of the many reasons Seven liked to keep the mask on of being a twenty-four-seven jokester, because it allowed him to say serious things like this and have the ability to play it off like a joke if it backfired.

But MC was different and very unpredictable, mainly because Seven had never encountered a person like him before. He seemed to understand Seven very well, because of high emotional intelligence and the fact that they actually had a lot in common. It often felt like it was too good to be true, so Seven took the risk of pushing the limits every so often, just to see what MC would do. But this, of course, was his biggest test yet.

MC was quiet for a few moments, as if considering the proposition. “Free shows, huh? You mean… like a personal, private viewing?”

“That’s what I mean.”

More silence. Okay, this was definitely backfiring. “Seven…” he started, softly. Then he laughed a little. “You’re hilarious.”

Great. Perfect. He already thought Seven was joking, so Seven didn’t need to reach to pull it off as a joke. “Be here all week. Are you smiling? I hope I made you smile.”

But MC wasn’t done. He kept up the gag. “If you want a private show, you have to be a paid subscriber.”

“I know.” Seven felt his cheeks go hot again. “Hey, listen, I was just joking-”

“But since you’re cute, and you make me laugh, I suppose I could give you a free trial.”

Seven’s jaw dropped. He was actually rendered silent like this. That was definitely a first. His brain scrambled as he tried to figure out whether MC was being honest, or if he had taken the joke into his hands now and was playing Seven like a fool.

He didn’t stop there. “Afterwards, I could set you up with a RFA-members-only discount, if you want to continue your subscription.”

Seven managed to assemble himself, but his body temperature was uncomfortably high. “I wish I could see your face right now. I can’t tell if you’re joking.”

MC chuckled. “If I was joking, you’d know it, because you’d be laughing.”

No fucking way. That response was too damn cute, and Seven felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. He could not believe his luck. “Oh. Wow. I really… didn’t think you’d say yes,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Have more confidence in yourself.” MC was smiling, his voice confident and bright. “You’re unintentionally charming.”

“Ha.” Wait, was that an insult? Seven furrowed his brow. “Thanks?”

There was quiet on the other end again. Seven listened closely and could hear the faint noises of MC’s breathing, like he was there in the room with him, lips to Seven’s ear.

“Close your eyes,” MC commanded.

Seven closed his eyes, immediately, without even thinking. He could feel his heart pounding softly in his chest.

MC spoke again, and his voice shifted. “Luciel,” he began. “I want you to see me.” It was the voice in the videos… the gently assertive, teasing tone, desire dripping from his lips, his breath coming out hot and warm, a quiet volume begging the listener to get closer, close enough to touch but just out of reach. “Log on later tonight, when you finish your work,” he promised, dusky and sultry. “I’ll give you an access code. I take requests, so… I’ll do whatever you want. Just tell me, and I’ll do it for you. All for you.”

Seven almost sobbed. “Oh, man…”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Click.

The room was silent, but Seven could hear his own heart beating in his ears. He felt dead nervous, the tips of his fingers tingling and his face blushing red. He was utterly weak. If this is how his body responded right now, he couldn’t imagine how he would feel that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i kind of feel bad giving yall another chapter thats just them messing around and being cute but also.. man i just cant stop writing this. this au is just so sweet and fun. i swear the kinky stuff will come next. im just having a lot of fun because i love these boys so much!!! i hope you all like it!

" _Ten ‘o clock_ " is what MC had texted him, not long after he’d hung up earlier in the day. And ever since, Seven had been on edge with anticipation.

All in all, the day proceeded like normal. Seven checked the messenger on and off, worked like a slave, peed off his caffeine rush just to drink another can-full of soda again, and Alt+Tab’ed to his hidden window of cute cat videos to keep himself sane. 

The only anomaly of the day was the constant fear. Okay, it wasn’t fear, but it felt very similar. His gut got all twisted, and he could think of nothing but the time. No matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind kept slipping to MC. This wasn’t anything new, but this time those thoughts were focused on the show he was going to receive. 

This show wouldn’t be like the recorded videos Seven had seen so many times and remembered like the back of his hand. This would be more personal. Instead of the illusion that MC was speaking to him and him alone, he _actually_ would be. That voice would be directed to him, those eyes, the pleasure and desire in them, all for Seven. Even if it was fake, it would feel amazing. A little bit of eye contact and the sound of Seven’s name being moaned from MC’s lips… god, it had been so long since Seven touched himself, it might only take that to get him to climax. 

Despite that being on his mind, he did manage to get through the day without checking the clock every five minutes like he wanted to. Time passed at the same rate it always did, but putting six post-it notes over the bottom right-hand corner of his screens so he couldn’t see the clock made it seem like 10 PM was arriving faster.

He sated his desire to think about and see MC in other ways, primarily by looking at the messenger. That made his sexual frustration even worse, somehow.

Something about the way MC interacted with the other members of the RFA, and how damn oblivious the other members were, it seriously turned Seven on. It was like MC was living this double life, being a normal college student by day and a slutty porn star by night, like some sexy version of Batman. He supposed all people in sex work were like this; normal people with interesting jobs. But knowing MC personally made it different. It was approximately a billion times sexier, knowing this hidden truth about him. 

Unfortunately… MC probably wouldn’t feel the same way after discovering all of Seven’s truths, the truths about the double life _he_ was leading. In that case, maybe it was best to never tell him… or on the flip side, perhaps MC might understand.

That was wishful thinking. Seven knew better than to give himself false hope, not just when it came to dating.

No, no, no. More wishful thinking. This was _not_ a date. Right?

When Seven peeled off the post-its from his screen, the digital clock read, _9:54_. Six more minutes. 

Seven shifted his focus on the computer screen and happened to notice how dirty his glasses were. He took them off and used his cotton red shirt to clean them. Then he held them up to the screen to illuminate the lenses; but they were cloudier now, the mess from before just smudged around. His shirt was probably filthy… he couldn’t recall the last time he washed it.

Damn it. He should change his clothes. Change into something nicer, or at least something cleaner. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the black screen of one of his monitors and saw how awful his hair looked. He fingered through it, tugging through the knots, grimacing in slight pain as his fingers got caught up in the tangles.

He was really a mess. He felt hyper-conscious about everything and was terrified about what MC will think of him. It was really a ridiculous thing to be nervous about, and probably one of the worst parts of having a crush on someone, but it was unavoidable. He felt filthy. He didn’t want to look like this, not on their first date—

No. He cursed himself. _Not_ a date.

Then he thought about how cute MC was bound to look, and reconsidered. Should he change his clothes? It wouldn’t matter. Clothes would be off by the end of it anyway… oh, maybe he should have shaved, if MC was going to see him like _that_ …

The clock reads _10:00_ now. Amazing how overthinking can make time fly by so quickly.

With a reflexive press of FN+F5, Seven refreshes the page and finds the premium section of MC’s site unlocked. What shows is a text box prompting for a three-digit password, and a box beside it that reads _ENTER_ in white bold text.

Seven’s phone lights up. A new message from MC, and right on time. 

_**[New Message] MC** : hope ur logged on. the password is…. 707 ;)_

Seven felt his heart beating fast. Too vague. ‘Seven-oh-seven, winky face’? Or just the numbers?

Seven keyed in the numbers alone and pressed enter. It worked.

A window opened. He could see his own face in the top right corner of the screen, so his own webcam was working fine. But MC’s was powered off, all black with a white arrow Play icon in the middle. Seven clicked on it but nothing happened. He chose to be patient… MC wouldn’t lead him on this far and then back out, right?

Seven didn’t have to be patient for long. The webcam turned on, and there he was. 

MC was at his computer, sitting at his computer chair. He was wearing the same clothes Seven had seen after sneaking a peek at the CCTV feed, except his pants were off, leaving him only covered by grey briefs. Of course it had to be grey, giving Seven the perfect view of what was inside. He felt his stomach turn in anticipation.

MC was fiddling with the camera a little. He had this frustrated expression, with pursed lips, like he struggled with working it. When he noticed the light was on, he moved back and smiled at the camera. “Hey! Can you see me?”

Seven cleared his throat before he spoke, to prevent his voice from cracking three octaves higher. “Yeah, hey.” He could feel himself blushing already. “You look good.”

MC smiled. Oh, god, his smile… really, _so_ cute, Seven thought he might faint, and this hadn’t even begun yet. He tried to stay cool but MC shattered all hopes of that when he said, “Oh, thanks! So do you.”

Seven’s mouth hung open for a few long seconds as he tried to think of what to say to that. “Thanks. I just… I didn’t dress up or anything, but I… brushed my hair?”

MC giggled, which was about a billion times more rewarding than getting a _lol_ in the chatroom. “Wow. You are really bad at this, and it isn’t even technically face-to-face conversation. I can’t wait to meet you for the first time.”

Seven covered his face with one hand, ashamed. “Just give me a second regain my footing.”

“You’re adorable.” MC leaned forward a little, smirking. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

Seven put his hand down. “Me, nervous? No way. Never had anxiety in my life,” he lied, “Call me mister balls-of-steel!”

“I’m not going to call you that.” MC’s smirk shifted its meaning when his eyes turned sultry. “But now that we’re on the topic… what do you want me to call you?”

There were many ways to answer. Through his life, Seven had many names. But there were so few that MC knew at this point. He looked away for a moment, considering. But thinking of any name beyond the ones MC was familiar with just made him sad. 

“Luciel,” he answered. “Just Luciel.”

MC sighed in mock-disappointment. “Aw, that’s no fun. I was kind of hoping you’d say “daddy”, or something. I’ve gotten requests to do that… a _lot_ of requests.”

“Oh.” Seven flushed. “That’s kind of hot.”

“I thought so too.”

Seven was smiling again. He forgot he was sad. “Maybe we could save that for next time?”

“Next time?” MC was grinning, but he shook his head. “I’m going to need to see some cash first.”

Seven wasn’t sure if that was a joke but played off of it anyway. “I’m glad you brought that up. I was wondering if you’d accept payment in the form of rare, delicious bags of chips.”

“You mean like the half-a-dozen empty bags scattered around your desk area?” That made Seven’s stomach drop – he should have cleaned up! But MC was just joking. “I admit that sounds nice. But my profession requires that I maintain a certain physique. I can’t be soft like you.”

That made Seven feel worse. “Soft!?” He put a hand over his midsection. Sitting at a desk all day and night, eating nothing but chips didn’t give him the best physique in the world… 

But MC was laughing again, a musical laugh. “Don’t worry, man. I like it. A lot. You’re actually _really_ cute.”

That made all of Seven’s self-consciousness wash away in an instant. Of course MC had been joking. Seven had to stop taking this guy so seriously. It was because he had a crush on him, right? That’s why he took everything MC said to heart.

Wait, did MC just call him cute? Seven stammered a reply. “Oh, thanks. I can’t even remember the last time someone said that to me.” 

He actually could remember – it was Yoosung, a few months ago, when he had come over late at night, started drinking, and whined about not having a significant other. They had made a pact to start dating each other if they didn’t have someone by the time they were thirty; but if Yoosung remembered that agreement, he never mentioned it. Probably because he was too embarrassed.

Seven thought about what MC said a little longer, and the self-doubt crept in again. “Wait a second. You say that to everyone you give a show to, don’t you?”

“Uh, no. I’m a very honest person, so if I think someone is cute, I’ll tell them. If I think they’re ugly, I shut my mouth until I’m sure the funds transfer goes through.”

“Such a businessman! I respect that.”

MC folded his arms and leaned forward on the desk. Just by his expression, it was clear that he had read right through Seven’s permanent poker face. “You’re an expert at stalling, Luciel. If you’re nervous, that’s okay. But let me know when you want to begin. I’m ready when you are.”

Damn, he really called Seven’s bluff. MC was efficient at doing that over text, on the phone, and now over webcam, which is probably the easiest way. And Seven always thought he had a decent poker face, but it seemed that MC knew him too well already.

Seven was getting nervous again. “Me, stalling? What’s that? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Luciel.” The simple sound of MC saying his name completely stopped Seven in his tracks. “You look very tired, and sad as well. I want to make you feel good. So good that you fall right asleep after, and dream about me.”

Seven had already been dreaming about MC, almost every night. But he didn’t let that slip. 

Reflexively, Seven looked at the clock. _10:04_.

Amazing, how time passed so slowly. Is this how time passes when you’re not alone? Seven’s heart twisted and ached. He wished time would stop. He wished he could live in this moment of pleasure forever, this moment of captivated attention from the guy he hopelessly adored. 

He blinked. _10:05._

He looked back to MC’s face. He was still there, waiting, smiling. He was so comfortable, so sincere and compassionate and genuine, honest… it almost made Seven want to cry. He knew that this was a man he could be vulnerable in front of. He knew that if he exposed himself intimately, that MC would care for him, open up for him, and accept him. 

Seven was desperate for his. It was a good feeling… but it was very new, almost alien. If he thought about this a little longer he was seriously going to tear up and kill the mood in a heartbeat.

He swallowed those feelings and felt time stop again. “Okay,” he said, looking MC in the eyes, exhaling. The fear from before vanished. “No more stalling. I want to begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowww haha i'm so glad you guys like this idea!!! thx for giving it so much attention before it even got porny, yall are amazing lol
> 
> at the beginning i was thinking 3 chapters but this keeps getting longer and longer, so .. idk, i love this au?? so much?? so if you guys have more ideas for this au, like involving other characters or just other ~performances~ let me know because this is really so much fun. also if you wanna contribute to this au lmk because i want to read it :3c

MC pulled his shirt off over his head, and Seven could already feel himself going dizzy. 

MC was a genius to invest in such a high-quality webcam. To be honest, that was one of the first things Seven had noticed that defined MC’s videos from the rest. Most cam stars had crappy cheap webcams which maxed out at a resolution of 360p. MC’s camera was higher quality, which made everything more real and personal and present, more like an intimate Skype call and less like found footage of a murder.

The camera feed was clear and showed every cast of light and shadow across MC’s perfect skin. Of course Seven had seen his body on camera before, but it seemed more special now. 

Every inch of MC was flawless. He had a perfect body, average-sized with barely-defined muscles, yet still toned and healthy. Seven could see every curve and indent, bones and muscles and soft spots, and even trails of soft body hair under his arms, down the front of his briefs, and in other places, too. It was almost like playing a game of I Spy, but with every clue discovered, Seven got increasingly turned on.

This was heaven, right? This was what actual angels looked like. Seven remembered scary old-testament Bible stories of mortals laying their eyes upon angels and going blind in consequence. Looking at MC, those stories almost seemed feasible.

Yet of all things to think of right now, Seven’s mind drifted to how good of a hugger MC probably was, and how it would feel to cuddle him, to scoop him up and make him the little spoon and hug and squeeze every inch of MC’s perfect body. Seven wanted to touch him and smell him and taste him, he wanted all senses to be focused on MC and nothing else, and he wanted the same in return.

“Luciel?”

Thankfully, MC interrupted the far-fetched fantasy. Seven blinked a few times to get back to reality.

“You should lose the hoodie,” MC suggested. “You’ll get warm.”

Eager to follow commands, Seven was practically in the process of taking it off before MC even finished his statement. He made a joke to help himself feel better. “You just want to see me in less clothes.”

“That’s true,” MC admitted. “It would make the performance easier for me. Instead of closing my eyes and thinking about Zen, I can look at you.”

Zen!? Okay, Zen is hot, but Seven did not want to think about him right now. He felt his stomach turn. Maybe MC was joking or maybe he wasn’t, but either way, it made Seven feel grossly jealous to think about MC having romantic or sexual feelings for someone else. Not like it’s hard to be attracted to Zen, but still. He honestly felt like puking, and he felt even worse thinking about how selfish this jealous feeling was. It was another product of the probably-false hope that MC liked him for real.

Seven felt surprised at how sad his own voice sounded when he said, “Man, that’s not even funny.”

“It was a joke, and it _was_ funny. You’re just jealous.” He winked. “But don’t worry. I promise, you’re just my type.” 

Seven thanked god that he was supplied with such good tech from work, how great his sound system was, how it sounded like MC was right there in the room, lips to his ear.

MC asked, “What can I do for you?” 

Though he felt thrilled about being in control, like an idiot Seven hadn’t thought about what exactly he wanted. He knew what he liked and he could recall his favorite of MC’s videos by memory, but all of a sudden he forgot _everything_ , and also forgot how to speak.

MC leaned back in his chair, somehow seductive just with his eyes. He traced a hand across his own chest, brushing against a nipple teasingly. “Didn’t you say you wanted to get started?”

“I want… Um…” Seven had to force the words out. He was nervous and his body didn’t want him to speak. “I want you to take off your pants, but I want us to do it at the same time so it isn’t awkward.”

MC laughed a little. “Okay, sure.” He was only wearing grey briefs at this point. He stood from his seat so that his body was only visible from the chest down.

Seven panicked. His hands went straight for his jeans, trying to unbutton and unzip them while still looking at the screen. Given that he was wearing more than MC, he would have to rush.

Sliding fingers down the elastic band of his briefs, MC proceeded slowly with his undressing. He took a step and turned to the side, giving Seven a clear view of his ass, tight and round and so cute. Then he started to inch down the underwear, exposing more and more skin.

As he did so, Seven’s heart rate soared. He still hadn’t the focus to take off his jeans, but he didn’t want to move his eyes either. He felt his jaw drop a little.

Soon, MC slid the briefs down far enough so that the curve of his ass was exposed, and in the front, a soft trail of pubes and the very base of the shaft of his dick.

“More?” MC asked in a sweet voice.

“More,” Seven begged. He wanted to see everything. His hands froze.

MC obliged. He pushed down the elastic even further, exposing himself completely. Then he slid the underwear down his legs and stepped out of them, leaving him completely naked. “Would you like a three-sixty?”

As Seven panicked trying to figure out what that meant, MC spun slowly in place – ah, three-hundred and sixty degrees, he meant – and showed all of his exposed lower body. Seven’s hands were shaking a little now. He felt very weak, but managed to take off his jeans so that they piled on the floor around his feet.

MC stopped at the half-way view again he reached back and cupped his own ass, just to feel it and show off how tight it was. “What part do you like, Luciel?”

“Your ass.” Seven’s face flushed even hotter. It was so awkward to say these things out loud. It felt especially cringe-worthy because the words echoed through Seven’s empty home. He did not want to feel alone right now. Those feelings crept up a lot, but now was not the time.

MC turned a bit to show his cute butt again. “It’s just for show and tell, so don’t get any ideas,” he joked. “Do you want some?”

“Yes, please.” God, this was horrible. Seven had no idea what to say, it was like his hormones were speaking for him. He was so embarrassed how horny he was, and how easily it showed.

MC took his seat again. He looked really sexy just sitting down, his legs spread, sultry smirk lighting up his eyes. “What do you want?”

 _You. I want you so bad._ Seven flushed. “Uh…” He scourged his memory, desperate to recall his favorite videos. “Oh. I want to see, uh… What can you fit up there?”

“I can fit a lot of things.” His smirk dropped and his eyes shifted. He was playing the innocence card. “But sometimes it’s hard for me… Do you think I’d be able to take you?”

 _Yes, definitely._ But just the thought of it… Seven felt his cock starting to fill up, very slowly. He still had boxers on, so the gradual tenting of the front made it very clear. He placed a hand over it, as if to slow his sex drive down, but it wouldn’t work. The extra friction from his hand pawing through the flimsy fabric just made his cock more excited. 

Nothing was even happening yet, and he was already hard. How pathetic. But the feeling of MC’s eyes on him, his voice so sweet, calling him ‘handsome’… it was a lot to take in at once. Not to mention the fact that MC was buck naked looking like a god of some kind, absolutely beautiful. For someone as sensitive as Seven, it was enough.

MC looked at the screen to see the state Seven was in. “Already?” he noticed. “You’re super quick. I’m impressed.”

Seven wanted to tell MC to hold off judgment. Seven spent a lot of time jerking off, enough to build up a tolerance. He could get his dick up easily, sometimes embarrassingly so, but getting to climax took a long time, and could be underwhelming. He prayed silently that he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself tonight. Though with MC here, it likely wouldn’t be a problem.

MC leaned forward for a better look at the screen. “Can I see, handsome?”

It took all Seven’s strength to keep his hands from shaking as he reached down towards the growing tent in his boxers. The more his wandering brain thought of this situation, of how goddamn sexy it was to be watched and ordered to do this by probably the hottest guy Seven had ever met, the swifter his hormones reacted.

By the time he pulled off his boxers, his cock was mostly hard. It was still flopped over to the side in an awkward half-erect state, but it was very sensitive and uncomfortable and only growing worse by the second.

MC watched on. There was a cute blush across his cheeks and a bold smirk on his lips. “You’re a decent size… I wish you were here with me. But I’ll have to settle for less.”

That’s when Seven looked back at the screen and saw what MC was holding. 

The toy was familiar. MC had used it in one or two of his videos before; it was a purple dildo, smooth-textured instead of molded for realism, a very hard and unyielding blend of silicone from the looks of it. It had a matte purple color and was completely dry and clean. For a toy, the shape was very realistic; it couldn’t have been more than an inch and half in diameter and six inches long. The base was flared and grooved, like it could be used in a strap-on harness, but if Seven thought too much about that his nose might start bleeding, so he tried not to.

MC stroked his fingers down the shaft of the toy, sending a chill down Seven’s spine. “You would feel much better than this. But for now I can pretend it’s you.”

Clearly the dildo was a bit bigger than Seven’s dick, but comparing the two was nice flattery on MC’s part. “Can you take all of it?” Seven asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the words.

“With your encouragement and some lube, I can do just about anything!” MC was still smiling, and if Seven’s brain wasn’t flooded with hormones, he would have laughed. “Should I do something bigger?”

Seven had seen the rest of MC’s collection. Honestly, he preferred seeing something closer to the size of his own dick, not the size of a super-human’s. And this purple dildo was, relatively, very close to his size, so that was what he wanted to see.

Seven could feel himself getting harder. He knew what was about to happen, and he wanted it to happen faster. “This one is good. I want to see it in you.”

MC’s hand reached out to tilt webcam down. “Let me adjust the camera a little-”

“No,” Seven rushed to stop him, “I want to see your face.” _It’s my favorite part_ , he didn’t add.

That made MC stop, smile, and put his hand down. He flashed teeth, perfect and white, and the blush on his face spoke for itself.

A moment or two of hesitant silence ensued. Seven focused on his heart thumping in his chest until MC looked to the camera again. Seven stared at the screen, working hard to ignore the image of his own face in the corner. MC’s eyes were on the camera. It felt like real eye contact. 

Seven felt nervous, but he liked it. He felt like the center of attention, like he was in full control of what would happen next. Yet at the same time, he was a slave to MC’s desires, ready to follow any of his commands in a heartbeat.

Normally, power plays were not something Seven enjoyed. But it was different here. This was private, vulnerable, and safe. Seven trusted MC. Maybe not enough to share his deepest secrets and real name – not yet, at least – but enough to let the guy see him naked. 

Joking aside, that was special. It had been a long time since Seven had felt safe enough to show this kind of vulnerability to someone. This may have seemed like simple, pleasure-filled fun, but for Seven, a piece of his heart was on the table too. He prayed that MC would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is curious, the toy introduced is the Fuze Velvet. it's pretty, so go to fuze's website if you want some visuals (nsfw of course)


End file.
